Challenge
by Bookwormchick7
Summary: Toph and Katara get into a fight. Toph gives Katara a little ...erm... challenge. Katara delivers in an... unexpected way. Zuko/Katara
1. Chapter 1

Challenge

One-shot Zutara

The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Toph and Katara glared at each other. Both benders had their elements ready.

"You want to run that by me again?" Katara's steely tone was as sharp as a knife. Toph smirked as she repeated,

"Sure Sugar Queen, you can't sweet talk a mouse-squirrel into eating a piece of hickory nut cheese. You are way too uptight."

Sokka and Aang were watching the argument with keen interest. It had started with a small remark made by Toph and it had snowballed from there. Now it was a full fledged brawl between the two girls. They were glad that Haru, Tao, and The Duke had gone exploring the temple and that Katara and Sokka's father had been out hunting, or else there would have been a large crowd gathered. Sukki was in her room or somewhere. Zuko was a bit to the side absorbed in some firebending.

"Oh really?" Katara said, getting an idea.

"Yes really." Toph answered, "You couldn't seduce a seven-toed sloth-monkey."

_We'll just see about that! _Katara thought, bending her water back into the fountain. She sauntered over to where Zuko was leaning against a pillar.

"Zuko?" she said in a sweet voice. The flame in Zuko's hand disappeared and he straitened up looking at her.

"Yea?" he said.

"Did you know your looking _very_ good today?" she said running her hand up his cheek and through his hair, her other hand on his chest. Her voice was soft and she talked slowly but her friends could still hear her.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Zuko's face registered first shock, then confusion.

"And your arms are so _muscular,_" Katara ran her fingertips up his arms. She could feel him shiver under her touch.

"Katar..." Zuko got only half of her name out before she placed a finger to his lips.

"And your scar, it makes you look so... _wicked_." Katara's finger played along the edge of his scar. She took a step closer to him, her chest was pushing against his and her left hand stayed pressed to his shoulder. There was a small smirk on her face.

Zuko's mind was racing a mile a minute. _Damn!_ He thought, _Katara's acting frickin hot!!!_ He could feel his face getting red. _Really hot_... He didn't even know what was going on anymore.

Katara leaned into Zuko and pulled his face down a bit. She pressed her lips against his in a slow and unhurried fashion.

Zuko couldn't even think anymore. He had no control, no sanity left. He simply reacted to the hot girl in front of him. He kissed her back.

Katara pulled out of the languid kiss. She ran her hand through Zuko's hair one more time.

"Oh look at the time, I've got to go." she said still seductively, she turned and walked out, her hips swaying, "Bye Zuzu." she called behind her. Katara walked out of the rotunda and into a hallway, heading toward her room.

Zuko stood there face in a dazed happy grin, hunched over a bit, eyes glazed over. No one could say Katara was a bad kisser. He was severely seduced.

Toph was, for once in her life, in shock. She had nothing to say to that. Her mouth just hung open.

Aang was practically in tears. He knew, or rather he hoped, that Katara had only done it to prove a point but still.

Sokka stared first at the doorway Katara had disappeared through and then at Zuko then back again. His head flipped back and forth between the two destinations while his brain tried to process what he had just seen.

"My sister.......kissed...... fire nation.....kissed....Katara.......ZUKO!!!" at that point Sokka, quite literally, had a conniption fit. Thankfully he passed out before he could draw his boomerang and throw it at the still dazed Zuko.

Katara popped her head back around the door frame.

"Oh and Toph, that answers your little challenge."


	2. Chapter 2

Challenge

Part 2

Later that day Katara was in her room reading a scroll she had found. It was a record of some ancient tales that the monks would tell, and it was quite interesting. Katara was sprawled on her bed, quite comfortable. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in." she called out.

The door opened quickly and a figure shot in and closed the door again, quick as a flash.

"Zuko?" she asked.

"Shhhh! Quiet! If anyone finds out I'm in here I'm dead!"

"What do you mean?" Katara was curious.

"Do you have any idea what I've been going through? Thank the gods your father isn't here! Every time Toph senses I'm around she starts laughing, Aang keeps glaring at me and refuses to practice firebending with me, and your brother, your brother is sending me death threats,_**death threats! **_I don't know if I can go on!"

"Oh come on, I doubt Sokka is actually sending you death threats..." Zuko passed Katara a crumpled piece of paper.

"Oh gods... I didn't know Sokka could be so graphic... or violent."

"You **see! **What are we gonna do?"

"I could try to talk to everyone..."

"I highly doubt that will change anything."

"Well do you have any ideas?"

"No..."

They were both lost in thought for a few moments.

"Well," Katara started, hesitance in her voice, "we could... no that's stupid."

"What?" Zuko's curiosity was piqued.

"Nothing it won't work."

"Come on tell me."

"Fine but your not gonna like it."

"I'm listening."

"What if we pretended to be a couple."

"WHAT?"

"Just listen," Katara's face went bright red and she didn't meet his eyes, "we pretend to go out for...say a week or two, then we get in a huge fight and 'break up'. Then it all blows over and things go back to normal."

There was silence for a few moments.

"See I told you it was stupid..."

"No..." Zuko broke in, "it might be slightly crazy, but it just might work..."

"Really? You're...willing, to do this?"

"Anything to get the rest of the group off my back."

"How long do you think we need to fool them?"

"I'd say about two weeks, to make it believable."

"Just one more question..."

"Yes?"

"How good is your acting?"


	3. Chapter 3

Challenge

Chapter 3

"My acting..." Zuko said. He had never really thought about acting and if he could act, but it couldn't be _that_ hard.

"I would say I'm fair. I'm more worried about_ your _performance." Katara gave a little snort then moved off the bed and extremely close to Zuko.

"Oh..." she breathed playing her fingertips across his chest, "You don't have to worry about little old me." She was doing it again. Zuko knew it. Was there some little thing girls could flip on and make themselves look extremely hot? Or was this really just amazing acting skills? Katara pushed herself away giving him a little smirk,

"You took to long." she stated. Zuko snapped out of his little daze.

"What? Huh?"

"You took to long, you were supposed to say or do something suave or cute or something. We need to fake this well or they will never fall for it." Katara out her hands on her hips and looked at him with one brow raised.

"I... um.... you just caught me by surprise." Zuko rushed out. Trying to cover the fact that he couldn't tell her acting from true affection.

"Alright let's try this again." Katara sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "Ready?" she looked pointedly at him.

"Yes I'm ready." he was sure he could do it this time. Katara's smirk never left he face,

"Zuko..." she said in her normal voice, "I was thinking and maybe you..." she was stopped by a fit of shivers that made her entire body shake.

"Are you cold?" Zuko blurted out hoping this would suffice.

"Yea c-c-could you help-p-p me?" Katara said in a wavering voice still wracked by shivers.

"Of course." Zuko said. He conjured a flame in his hand. Immediately Katara stopped her shivering but it wasn't because of the flame.

"Zuko," she said.

"Yes?"

"Your skin is naturally hotter than mine, correct?"

"Yes."

"I was cold and you were my 'boyfriend', correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Ye-No." Katara slapped her forehead.

"Do the words _'skin contact'_ mean anything to you?" that was when Zuko realized where she was going.

"Oh..." he felt incredibly stupid.

"Zuko, let me ask you this, have you _ever, _in your _life, _had a romantic relationship?"

"Well, there is Mai."

"You're kidding right?

"No." Zuko was thoroughly red by now. He did not enjoy his private life being scrutinized like this.

"Alright, well how do you show affection towards her?"

"Well, um, I told her I don't hate her. " Zuko was mumbling the entire time but he still knew that Katara heard every word. Katara's jaw dropped.

"Your serious?"

"Yes."

"Hoo boy, I have some work to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Challenge

Chapter 4

"Oh and I suppose you've had a slew of fools chasing after you?" Zuko spluttered out, extremely indignant at Katara's comment.

"Well I wouldn't say a _slew, _but one or two yes." Her voice was getting agitated, "Look, do you want my help or not?" her arms were crossed over her chest, she raised on brow at him.

Zuko glared at her for a moment, "Fine." he let out from between gritted teeth, "teach me."

"Alright," Katara started, "a lot of what you're gonna have to do will be impulse, like I walk up and do this..." she walked close to Zuko and held his head in her hand, "now act on impulse." Zuko closed his eyes and leaned his head into her palm, "good. Mostly that's all you'll have to do- act on impulse. The thing I'm worried about is your perceptiveness. " Katara stepped away, "I can't always be the one to make the first move, you need to be able to perceive my moods and react accordingly."

At this Zuko's eyes bugged out. "You expect me to do what men have be attempting to do for centuries? And, I might add, failing at for centuries?"

"Oh hush all I'm asking for is a bit of attention, if I'm making dinner say it smells nice, offer to help me with chores sometimes, if I look sad come by and give me a hug, that sort of stuff."

Zuko was nodding, then he stopped and put his head in his hand.

"I've just thought of something," he said, "What about Toph, won't she know we're lying?"

Katara was about to answer but then thought harder,

"The only way to get around that is to get very deep into the acting, besides acting isn't the same as lying. I've seen actors and actresses who hate each other then get into the role and for as long as the acting lasts they're in love, but as soon as the scene is over they hate each other again. We just need to get used to each other."

"How do you know so much about acting?" Zuko asked sincerely curious.

"Back in my village, there was always a week or two in the middle of winter, were it was impossible to get out of the igloos. The snow and terrible temperatures would kill you if you went out. There were ice tunnels connecting every igloo to a communal ice room. There we all would gather and have challenges. Some were for best dancers, best singers, best artists, and best actors among other things." Katara's eyes got wistful remembering those happy times, "I remember once, before, my parents were called up onto the stage. They were given the roles of two people having a very intense argument. Well, I was only five years old and my parents were very good actors. Half way through the scene I started crying, thinking they were actually fighting. They both noticed this at the same time and ran off the stage to explain to me, still yelling out the lines but with no longer the same anger in their voices. They won the acting prize that year." there was a small smile on her face but deep sadness in her eyes.

'knock knock knock!'

"Katara?" Sokka's voice rang out loud through the door. Katara's face snapped out of it's trance, "Oh! Sokka don't open the door! What do you want?"

"Well I was... why don't you want me opening the door?" Sokka interrupted himself.

"I'm, uh, changing! Don't come in! I'm not decent at the moment."

"Oh!" the embarrassment in Sokka's voice was evident, "Well I was looking for Zuko," at the mention of his name Zuko's face drained of the little color it usually retained, "I need to, uh, talk to him. Yes I need to _talk, _to him."

"Well I'm sorry but I haven't seen him. I've been doing girly things like trying on hair styles and clothes all afternoon." she called through the door. She rolled her eyes and started counting on her fingers. She had only gotten two fingers up when an obviously hurried answer rushed from Sokka and footsteps receded down the hall.

"Oh! Okay Katara I'll see you later!" Katara swaggered over to her bed, sat down, crossed her arms over her chest, and smirked, looking very pleased with herself. Zuko watched, completely confused as to why Katara was so smug.

"Ummm... what was that?" he said skeptically.

"That was me saving your butt. Did you want to _talk _with Sokka?"

"No! But I mean the counting and the smug look on your face."

"Oh that!" Katara giggled a little, "that's my way of getting rid of Sokka. If I mention anything girly, like make-up or clothes, he hightails it out of there. Ever since Kyoshie Island..." Katara giggled harder.

"What? What happened on Kyoshie Island?" Katara recounted Sokka's little adventure into cross-dressing. Zuko bust out laughing.

"And he got a GIRLFRIEND out of that!"

"I know! It's so hysterical." Katara was laughing now, too, "I honestly don't see what Sukki sees in him."

"I think that's a mystery we all ponder, Katara." they shared a smile.

"Alright tomorrow you need to come by my room. We'll have to find a secluded place to practice acting. But at the moment, you need to get out of my room so I can change. I have to keep Sokka believing." Katara pushed Zuko out the door, "Bye Zuzu!"


	5. Chapter 5

Challenge

Chapter 5

The next day Zuko and Katara met in a clearing in the forest a bit away from the air temple. They were finally going to get a chance to practice. After multiple distractions and aggravations from the others, most including the phrases, "Sokka you idiot!" and, "Aang not now!" and even once, "Toph do you _really _need to do that right now?" Katara had finally been able to escape from the menial chores of her daily life and on to her rather large task of getting Zuko to act like he was mad-in-love with her. It was going to be difficult.

"Zuko, you're so stiff and awkward. You need to feel like you're in love, not undergoing torcher."

"How the hell am I supposed to know what being in love is like!" Zuko shouted back, "I've never felt the damn thing!" there was a pause and Katara looked at him with both excitement and pity.

"Then I shall teach you." she said grabbing his hand,

"Love is like dancing, beautiful but hard." Katara, still holding Zuko's hand, spun under his arm.

"Love is like excitement, it makes your heart pound." she took his hand and laid it over her heart.

"Love is like water, it takes your breath away." Katara waterbended a stream of water from the air and filled her mouth, then she blew out gently, forming a large bubble, which she froze and held between her hands. It shimmered in the sunlight. Katara liquified the sphere and made it wind around her head and neck, pooling it in her hands and holding in close before letting it fall through her fingers.

"Love is about compromise, balancing one and the other." Katara took his hands and rested their palms together.

"Love is about respect." she bowed to him.

"Love is like a song, it has it's ups and downs. Love makes us stronger. Love is difficult, but love is wonderful." Zuko looked ruefully at her,

"You speak as if you're in drowning in it, so who's the guy?"

Katara stopped dead, dropped his hands, and stiffened. She turned her back to him,

"I've sworn off men."

"But why? There must have been some guy..."

"Yea there was some guy," Katara's tone was heated, " a lying, big headed, impulsive, unreasonable, insufferable, stupid, infuriating, jerk who just loves playing army!"

"But who?" Zuko was quite puzzled.

"Let it go Zuko!"

"But..."

"Let it GO!" Katara just pushed him back. Zuko grabbed her wrist.

"Don't underestimate me, if I want to know something, I'll find out." Katara gasped and her eyes flicked to his hand around her wrist. The thing was, Zuko's hand wasn't rough or hurting her. His hand was calloused yes, but his grip was gentle and warm, although firm.

"L-let go!" Katara pulled her hand from his grasp. She turned so she faced away from Zuko. Katara's face was a mask of worry and confusion. She didn't want to think about Jet or anyone for that matter. She had sworn off love. She was doing this for Zuko, so he could be left alone, that was all, nothing more.

I know not much humor in this one but I need to put some dynamics and plot-bunnies in place so please, bare with me.


End file.
